Team OPAL of Sorrows
by AlexamaruOtaku
Summary: This is about Team OPAL made up of Opal Australis, Pyrite Marquis, Amethyst Queens and Lapis Mistress from the Kingdom of Vale's Beacon Academy; and there adventures along the events of the first 3 volumes of RWBY. Warning YURI (GirlXGirl) with Fluff and tears near the later Chapters. have fun! and Enjoy :D.
1. Chapter 1 welcome to Beacon Academy!

**Disclaimer; I do not own RWBY. I did create the OC characters Opal, Pyrite, Amethyst, Lapis and others that are not Officially apart(or Cannon) of the Web series know as RWBY Owned by Monty Oum and Roster teeth as of 01/02/2016.**

Pyrite stepped out of the sliding doors of the airship and looked up in awe of the academy. This was her new home now, the place where she'll find her destiny and become a huntress.

She stretched her arms out and shouted out at the top of her lungs"HELLO BEACON ACADEMY!" The crowed of new students behind her knocked her over in a rushing stamped coursing her fall in a rubbish bin that stunk, but before she could find out what was making that smell. A friendly hand court her by both her bushy tail and her long pony tail.

"I think Beacon heard you"

She was pulled back on her feet and turned towards the Accented voiced girl.

"Thinks for the save" she responded, the girl just smiled and left the Faunus, Pyrite didn't get a look at her weapon before she walked off. The Faunus then followed the last of the students, she wondered onto the main pathway leading to the main school-grounds. She noticed a crater in the middle of the pathway.

"What the h-" a soft voice cut her words short

"Well someone had an eventful first day" a girl appeared at her side, she was just below pyrites chin and looked up at the Faunus with intrigue. "Hello, do you know where the auditorium is?"

Pyrite gazed at the little human before replying "ah I don't know sorry, I was following the others" she pointed towards a crowd of students that was not there.

"Oh dam-it, were did they go now..."

"There probably at the auditorium, thanks for answering my question my names Amethyst, Amethyst queens." She gave a helping hand towards the Faunus. She took the friendly gesture and replied.

"Nice to meet you Amethyst, my names Pyrite Marquis" They both shacked the others hands.

"We better find the auditorium before the headmaster's speech starts" Amethyst told the Faunus.

Amethyst wore a short Silver coloured dress with a light lavender vest with hood, her eyes were purple and her hair was a shoulder-length darker shade of purple contrasting with Pyrite who wore a lighter grey long coat with a golden scarf wrapped around her neck and shoulders leading towards her chest below which a pitch-black blouse with brass coloured buttons, a silver miniskirt with black leggings and a large pair of Gold plated armoured boots. Her hair was orange (or redheaded) in a pony tail that reached to her waist her eyes were gold-brass coloured and she had darker skin compared to the pale Amethyst. One thing that Amethyst notated was Pyrites white tipped long fluffy-puffy tail normally cat based Faunus would have thinner or less bushy tails.

The two wondered looking for the lecture hall or as Amethyst would say the _Auditorium._

"This place is way too big for a combat school, who needs this much walking around?" Pyrite complained, Amethyst tried to hide a giggle behind one of her hands but the Faunus noticed and sighed in response to her purple haired companion.

"Since we have time what to see my weapon?" she asked looking to the Faunus.

"Sure that'll destruct us from boredom, what do you have?" Amethyst gave a slight smirk before reaching over her back and unsheathing one of her swords and with the other hand unsheathed the other sword.

"This is Vasilikos it's a glaive that separates' into to two scimitars I can use dust crystals to add a burst to the thrusting of it."

"Cool I have this" Pyrite removed her weapon and activated it in one motion. The black weapon jutted out a large single edged blade that was diamond-like and elongated with a block-like stock/pommel with a bat-wing like hand guard. The giant bladed sword had glowing veins of orange burn dust and along the edge but thicker as if part of the blade was made/ infused with the dust/dust crystal.

"Whoa..." the girl was left speechless at the sight of this weapon of mass devastation.

"It's named Carabas it's a dust infused giant-bladed sniper rifle" she exclaimed with pride. Amethyst returned to reality.

"That's also a gun?!"

"Yup"

She glanced back to the weapon in her hands then swapped her view at Carabas than back and forth rapidly until she fell to her knees in defeat.

"I started with thinking out to combine my Rapier with my hunting rifle then halfway through designing it I dropped the Rapier and turned my hunting rife into a sniper with a big-flicking blade of total death! It was fun, what about you?"

"It'll never be better than your Carabas Pyrite..." Amethyst admits to the Faunus.

After that they found their way to the lecture hall just before Ozpin made his opening speech, the two passed a girl with Long-red hair and wearing bronze armour.

"Finally we here" Pyrite stood by as Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon was walking up to the microphone. Amethyst was by her side watching with anticipation.

"I'll keep this berth" he started pushing his glasses up. "You have travailed here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills; and when you finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the Protection of the People. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy" Amethysts hand griped the loose edge the Faunus sleeve who hadn't noticed the added weight "In need of purposes. Direction; you assume knowledge well free you of this. But your time at this school, well prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step..." he then walked away from the microphone a women with a cape thin walk up to the microphone she was Glynda Goodwitch the women who appeared in the windows of the airship when it was travelling to beacon.

"You'll gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready you are dismissed" she ended the ceremony, a strange murmur of the crowd now hang in the air of the auditorium.

Pyrite tried to lift one of her arms that was aching then felt the sudden weight of a shocked Amethyst now leaning against her painful arm. 'When did she?' the Faunus thought before recognizing the expression on her fiends face 'what's with this? she looks kinder Cu-' her thoughts were cut as the partner snapped back to reality and slowly released her grip from Pyrite.

"So-Sor-sorry I..." she mumbled Pyrite observed the girl as her head hang below her shoulders in silent embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" the Faunus girl asked, Amethyst didn't respond the two stood there before a familiar voice was heard.

"Stay like that and you'll become a part of the hall." Pyrite looked behind herself to find the Aussie accented girl who saved her from a stinky fall.

"Oh its you again, thanks again for the save back there." she replied, half of her attention was steal on the silent partner next to her who seemed to not have noticed the new face approaching her Faunus friend.

"No problem mate; so I see you made a new buddy of yours?" the cork hat wearing woman turned and smiled at Amethyst who didn't respond and stood in silence.

"By the way my names Pyrite Marquis and this is Amethyst; she's normally a lot more talkative."

"I see. I'm Opal Australis I was from Vacuo but moved to Vale to become a huntress. Vale is way different from my home, certainly a little colder." the Aussie wore a torn up dark-green jacket with cream coloured trousers that was also worn-out with years of use. Below which she had a sand coloured top that had her mid-rift showing, around her neck she had a necklace made of shape teeth that where jagged and were from multiple animals. Her hair was white that becomes a greenish-blue colour as it falls just below her back. Her eyes where the most interesting part and they were relaxed and had a gemlike effect it was like looking into two real-opal gemstones the way the light refracted given a blue to brown to gold and reddish-orange.

Pyrite noticed that Opal had a long box slung over her shoulder with a snake-skin sack accompanying it. 'Was that her weapon?' the Faunus thought. Amethyst finally reacting to the World around her pulled on her Friends coat and her attention fall back to the purple haired girl.

"I think we should get going to the ball room before everyone takes all the good spots." she finally spoke to the crowed of two. Opal looked at the girl and back to Pyrite.

"That a good point, see you both later, I'm going to grab a bite to eat I'm starving" Opal exclaimed given a slight salute before parting ways with the two. Amethyst started walking and Pyrite followed suit with questions that lingered in her mind; what made Amethyst shut down? What was Opals weapon? And what did the future hold for her and her new friend?


	2. Chapter 2 Lapis by Candlelight

**Chapter 2: Lapis by Candlelight**

Pyrite laid her sleeping bag by one of the stairways of the ballroom. Amethyst was sitting by, after finishing rolling out her own sleeping bag. Opal was half asleep she didn't being her own sleeping bad; it was that or she like sleeping on hard floors.

"So have you heard about the assignment of Teams?" Amethyst questioned

"Hmm, Teams?" the Faunus replied with confusion on her face, Amethyst begin to explain how the Huntsmen and Huntresses are assigned into team to go on missions and fight the Creatures of Grimm together.

"That sounds logical if your alone and you come by a group of Powerful Grimm, you can be defeat if your not skilled enough, but if you have team-mates they can quickly take out the a group of Grimm or a powerful Grimm if one of them is lacking."

" Rumours say that the Teams are made up of four Huntsmen, and one is appointed the leader and Given a Team name." Pyrite listened to the girl for the next few hours as she speculated on the rumours and discussed the possible ways the teams are formed from written exams to fighting each other in a combat study.

Pyrite was glad to see Amethyst returned to her chatty-self after how she was after the end of Ozpin's Speech, Pyrite wanted to know why she reacted in such a way now looking back she probably was hoping for more of an invigorating opening but is that all? She wondered before she felt the call of Nature.

"I've gotta pee"she spoke abruptly; out of the blue as Amethyst looked in annoyance then disappointment. Pyrite lifted herself up from her sleeping bag and made her way to the loo.

She noticed that it got dark outside the red draped windows. Amethyst watched her tread lightly over a few student's, the Faunus despite being in in a raggedy old nightdress; she sill wore those Gold plated armoured boots. To others it was a hazard; but to Pyrite the boots was a must she'll never take them off, she loved those boots more them her weapon or even food. She was given the boots from an old friend, and promised to take care of them until she was dead, that was a promise that she sill kept to this day.

As she was in deep-thought she didn't notice a girl walk right into her; witch causes them both to fall upon there rumps in confusion.

"Hay watch were your going!" Pyrite expelled

" You should be the one to watch were your going!" a refined voice replied to the Faunus. She opened her Brass coloured eyes to see a blue haired Atlesien girl holding a candle in her off-hand.

"Never mind." the girl said beneath her breath. Pyrite got up to her amour-clad feet and offered her hand to the girl she looked at Pyrite with mild-disgust, pyrite followed the girls sea-foam eyes to her own tail. 'oh so its that again' she thought feeling the Atlesien eyes look at her with revolt. But unlike the other times that Pyrite know to much off, this girl just got up on her own and walked past her with out much hesitation. Pyrite then snapped back to the here and now and found her way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Pyrite left the lavatory and found the Blue haired girl going towards the opposite-direction. The Faunus went past her with out a collision unlike last time, and got back to see Amethyst with her head berried in her pillow. Pyrite thought she was asleep but a snicker gave a way the friends thoughts.

"So what's so funny?" the redhead questioned. Amethyst first replied with a muffled giggle before rising her head with the sweetest face that Pyrite never seen before in her later years.

"You really didn't see that coming?" Amethyst answered with out much breath.

"I guess not" Pyrite said manoeuvring herself into her sleeping bag." I'll be sure to look before running from now on" she commented to her friend. Amethyst almost laughed herself to sleep if people didn't tell to shush. Pyrite gave her an assuring smile as she closed her eyes before Amethyst did, Amethyst watched her day old-friend fall into a soft sleepers breath. She stretched out her hand towards a slumbering Pyrite but stopped halfway closing her hand and fell into her dreams and wonders of tomorrow.

Opal awoke to the sound of some people screaming at each other. She looked around to see that many students asleep, Pyrite and Amethyst too. But something caught her gemlike eyes. The same Atlesien girl was again returning towards the bathroom. Opal followed her to see what was going on. She found the girl intriguing as she watched her walk in and out of the bathroom,she waited outside the doorway for the perfect chance. On the girls fourth visit she approached the Blue-headed girl.

"either you drink a lot of water, or your nerves about this place; or you have one hall of a weak bladder" she questioned

"and what's it to you?" she replied rolling her sea-foam eyes to the pyjama wearing Opal

"I like helping others, its really a bad habit on mine."

"why me out of everyone else? I'm sure you can find many people with problems more distressing then me."

"Well I'm the only one here, who finds you fascinating and I bet i'm the first one who talked to you with out bumping into you."Opal's gemlike eyes began to shimmer as she narrowed her site to the blues-heads sea-foam gaze.

"Fine then, you got me"she continued "I don't think Beacon is for me." Opal carefully studied the Atlesien as she listened to her words falling from her mouth.

"I think I should of gone to Atlas at lest I could be with people and customs I know."

"So why did you come to Beacon?"

" It's too embarrassing to talk about, it really stupid now I think about it." the blue-head stopped and and the Bathroom fell into silence for a few moments. Opal waited for the girl to continue, but time kept crawling and she thought of a way to get the Atlesien to fully answer her question.

"Mate,If I tell you why I came to Vale you tell me why you came to Beacon then?" she let the question linger before The Atlesien finally spoke up.

"All right. What's your reason?"

" I'm from the badlands of Vacuo, I liked it there me and my mate's would find the best camping sites in all of the badlands we all set and watch the world pass by, but one day we met this huntsmen, he was injured in a battle with a King Taijitu, we helped him recover and brought him back to Vacuo. On the way there he told us about how he was once a student at Beacon and how the best days of his life was set in the halls and gardens of the academy, so we decided to go to beacon instead of Shade, if we ever wanted to become huntsmen; I came in hopes of having a Team who could join me out in the badlands, there are people who prefer to be nomadic, but I don't like how they go missing overnight eventually my mates met the same fate so I came hear to Vale to Beacon to find new mates, because I know that that's what they would wish for me. They always liked my smile so I shall smile for them in there place and mine..."

Again the room fell silent. The blue-head watched as Opal gave her an overly wide grin.

"I came to Beacon because um.." she struggled to speck out the embarrassing statement she was wishing to not revile, but the accented girl in front of her just bleed-out her Story and reason compared to her goal she felt hers was weak and not as inspiring.

"I came to Beacon um."she took a deep-breath before admitting. "Because I wanted to see Miss Coco Adel!" the room once again fell silent.

Opal and her stood there, she was waiting for Opal to laugh but instead she just gave the Atlesien a thumbs up with a slight smile.

" Your not laughing?" she said in astonishment to the white-head's response.

"Why would I laugh?"

"But do you know who Coco is?" questioned the girl.

"Nope, no clue whatsoever!" she answered with ignorance.

"She's! Wait never mind this is a good thing."

"What's a good thing?" Opal slowly crept into the comfort space of the Atlesien.

"It's better that you don't know." she answered

"Fine, by the way my names Opal, Opal Australis" she held out a hand for the Blue-headed girl.

"Oh yes, how rude of me; I'm Lapis Mist." she said taking the hand with hers formally greeting the odd girl with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Lapis, tell me? have you heard of the assignment of Teams?"

 **End of Chapter 2 Lapis by Candlelight.**

 **~Authors notes~**

 **Yes two chapters done! we are getting to the Good parts now introductions done and dusted.**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, even though this is just the First few Chapters.**

 **anyway** **thinks for the reviews it really helped me out lot! and thinks for the warm Welcome to the RWBY Fandom.**

 **This is my first fanfic so pleases do tell me if there's anything I can improve Grammar, spelling, if there's to much** **exposition** **or too little detail on what the Characters are doing.**

 **By the way Pyrite is Inspired by Puss in boots just in case people didn't get the boots thing Pyrite has. yes she does sleep with them on...**

 **her last name comes from the Marquis of Carabas witch Puss uses to get his master some land and even a sweat Ogre castle.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch,Launch and Land? part 1

**Chapter 3: Lunch, Launch and Land? The Hunt inside the Forest of Grimm pt1**

Students crowded the long length-tables of the dining hall. Amethyst watched as Pyrite was stuffing her gob with pancakes and a pile of croissants that was dumped on the Faunas' plate.

"Do you think your eating a little-bit too fast?" she questioned as Pyrite answered with food in her mouth.

"Don't care free food!" Amethyst chuckled behind her glass of water before drinking it, she looked at her own plate of pancakes that were half finished; she didn't have as big of an appetite as her ginger-haired friend did. She noticed Opal was sitting ten or so students down from where they were, eating a stick of barbecued ribs the scent of which travelled across the extended tables turning a few hungry eyes. 'Where did she get that from?' She wondered before realising that the Atlesien girl was talking to the barbecue eating Opal, she left the dining hall shortly followed by Opal. before leaving the hall she went to see her and the now fully-stuffed Pyrite.

"G'day! Pyrite, Amethyst." she greeted the two with a smile.

"Say you two know the place where that Glynda women told us to go after breakfast?"

"What the rocket-powered locker room?" Amethyst answered

"No the place after that?"

"Oh you mean the cliffs that over look the emerald forest ?" Pyrite told the cork-hat wearing girl.

"Cheers mate, see you two later." Opal left, and the two reignited there chat about the teams rumours.

"You know a good way to guarantee us being in a team?" she said to the Faunas.

"how about we have a specific signal or call?."

" what if its a written test?"

" then hope for the best" Pyrite said with a unnerving-grin.

"hmm, what about a magic spell?" she inquired.

"a what?" Pyrite replied in confusion looking to the purple friend across from her.

"a magic spell, you know like in fairy tales and legends something that can do the imposable."

" I never learned those kinds of stores though my little sister did tell me of one about a an old wizard." Pyrite was not one for old folk tales and unprovable theory's she preferred thing that she could see with her own two brass-golden eyes.

"give me your hand." Amethyst raised her hand and Pyrite hesitantly did the same. Amethyst linked there pinkies and closed her eyes, Pyrite felt Amethyst's finger heat up and she began the _magic spell_.

"Let our destiny's be forever bound together, Intertwining like a sting coloured in our blood so that if we may part we shall feel that thread to find our way back to each others hands." She gave a sigh before reopening her eyes. Pyrite looked at her puzzled, she smiled and retracted her hand leaving the Faunas with out the small finger of warmth.

After that thy headed toward the locker room to get there weapons. Before Amethyst entered she looked to her hands and sew a faint pink glow emanate from herself. "my auras unlocked finally..."

Approaching her locker. Lapis entered her numbers and brought out her two gauntlets; Lazuli Rain and a boomerang shaped quiver. Opal found the Atlesien and told her.

"We're meeting Glynda at the cliffs that over look the forest."

"So it is a recover a relic test then."

"You know how this works?" Opal inquired

"Yes back in Atlas they do the same, I was hoping that Beacon would do something better." she said Adjusting the straps of her weapons, Opal looked down to her box that held her weapon inside. Opal and Lapis then left the room before they sew Pyrite and Amethyst enter alongside some other student's.

Pyrite activated Carrabas and to the dismay of others around her gave it a few good swings before deactivating it and putting it on a magnetic low-back holster. Amethyst put away her Vasilikos and left with Pyrite. The group of young Huntsman and Huntresses met Gynlda and Ozpin at the edge of the Cliff-side that lead to a Grimm infested forest.

 **End of Part one**

 **~Authors** **notes~**

 **well that's a short chapter :/ Yello~ I'm back it took me soooo~ long to just get to writing this! yeah first world problems suck.. let me know what you lot think so far? I do hope people are enjoying this odd Team~ next two Chapter's are gonna take place in the emerald Forest so i'll be fun for me to write some action in this story :D can't wait see you letter!~  
**

 **~Update 14/06/18~**

 **wow its been a long time.. well better give the bad news if anyone's still around to read this. this fics been abandoned i'm thinking of redoing it still with the same characters but now that its been some time i wanna see how i go about it now, this fic was made during vol 3-4 era of rwby but now after vol 5 and leading now to vol 6, I've had a few ideas for how i want this to go. but one major plot point i now see could't really slot in well with the RWBY cannon which is my goal with this story, but i don't think i should keep to the main rwby storyline as thy would just be too well tred in trams of oc fanfics so i decided that the story with team OPAL is gonna be reworked a bit so taht i wont have to really on staying cannon but keeping the illusion of it, anyway I've got work to do but hopefully, i'll have a few chapters out in the new iteration of the story; Team OPAL of sorrows. might change name who knows. thank you for your time.**


End file.
